coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7311 (5th April 2010)
Plot Ryan and Sian's reconciliation is short-lived when Sian accuses him of being interested in Tamsin. The parents gather in the Peacocks' yard during Joshua's birthday party. The dads move on to the Rovers and Becky tells Sunita, Claire and Leanne about wanting to adopt and Steve's qualms. They fail to spot Asha eavesdropping. Steve chats about parenting with the other dads. Tyrone wants lots of kids. Ashley reports that he was happy as an adopted child. Steve's thoughtful. Rita and Emily bump into Audrey in the Rovers and the insults continue to fly. The row continues outside where Norris overhears Rita describe Lewis as a gigolo. Leanne startles Peter by expressing a wish to be regarded as Simon's mum. Peter goes for a night out with friends and Leanne's left wondering if she's scared him off. Rita confides to Norris that she gets lonely and enjoys Lewis's company platonically. Norris sympathises and suggests she could return to work at The Kabin once he returns from his jaunt with Mary. Rita agrees to consider it. Trevor tells the men in the Rovers about his trip to South Africa for the World Cup. Sophie tries to cheer Ryan up after his split with Sian. Ryan misreads her hug and tries to kiss her. Sophie's furious and pushes him away. Audrey tells Nick about Lewis without mentioning he's an escort. Nick assures her that whatever happens, she will always have her family. Becky and Steve are taken aback when Amy asks when she is getting an older sister. Steve tells her they are thinking about it. Becky's pleased. Leanne's concerned when Janice reveals that Ciaran's in the pub and there was no sign of Peter. Leanne wonders if Peter is seeing another woman. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and yards *Rovers Return Inn - Public and upstairs flat *4 Coronation Street - Sophie's bedroom *10a Coronation Street - Living room *13 Coronation Street - Yard *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Audrey's *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Final appearance of Amber Chadwick in the role of Amy Barlow. When the character next appeared on 3rd May 2010 she was played by Elle Mulvaney. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rita and Audrey realise how foolish they have been in their infatuation with Lewis; Sophie's efforts to reunite Sian and Ryan result in more heartache; and Janice prepares for her night in with Trev. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,930,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2010 episodes